Professor Echo
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Professor Echo is a Boss or Elite Boss (depending on mission) working for an unknown group. He's a scientific genius, having mastered time travel among other disciplines. His purposes are a mystery. Villains may face him: * In the mission Take another deniable job from Marshal Brass from Marshal Brass as a Boss. * In the mission Recover Amanda Vines and find out what she's learned from Marshal Brass, as a Boss. * In the mission Find out what's wrong with the Power Transfer System for Marshal Brass from Marshal Brass, as a Boss. * In the mission Defeat all Wyvern tech thieves from Marshal Brass, as a Boss. * In the mission Defeat Any Intruders in Base from Marshal Brass, as a Boss. * In the mission Catch Professor Echo once and for all from Marshal Brass, as an Elite Boss. Information Professor Echo has been a thorn in Dr. Aeon's side for some time. No one knows where he came from or what his purpose is, only that he's determined to thwart Dr. Aeon at every turn. Quotes During the mission Take another deniable job from Marshal Brass: Before combat: I told you. All will be revealed in the Egon Files. Oh, wait a moment. should be around shortly. Combat start: And there you are, . Excellent. At 75% Life: That's a bit more painful than I anticipated. At 25% Life: I'm going to have to spend all day in a tissue regenerator now. Trying to flee: Ah, well. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now. Teleporting: One to teleport! During the mission Recover Amanda Vines and find out what she's learned: Before combat: With my improved control techniques, we should be perfectly safe, even amid the Shivans. Well, until shows up, of course. Combat start: , you must listen! You have to know about the PTS! '''At 75% Life:' Listen to Vines! The PTS is part of the problem! '''Teleporting:' One to teleport! After defeating a player: How unusual. I don't remember that happening before. During the mission Find out what's wrong with the Power Transfer System for Marshal Brass: Before combat: We must find Ms. Vines. She has to be warned. Combat start: ! Have you found the first part of the truth yet, Villain? Have you met with Tarikoss? At 75% Life: You must listen to me! It won't be over, even after this. At 50% Life: I think you're getting stronger. Good. At 25% Life: Just remember to find out what's really happening. You don't have to be a pawn! Teleporting: One to teleport! During the mission Defeat all Wyvern tech thieves: Before combat: We just need a few more things for the temporal deflector. It is unfortunate that we're about to be attacked by Villain before we can get them. Combat start: Ah, . Just in time, too. At 75% Life: I'm losing cohesion! I knew I should have worn a lead chest-plate! At 25% Life: No, no, no! You can't defeat me until after you've defeated me first! Trying to flee: My part is done here. I'll just be leaving now. Teleporting: We will meet again, ! Chronoporting! Player defeated: That's a most unexpected turn of events... During the mission Defeat Any Intruders in Base: Before combat: Shivans with control implants. It's genious. It's no surprise I thought of it, eh? Combat start: Ah! Right on time, . Let's see if this works this time. At 75% Life: It's almost done. I just hope it works this time. Teleporting: Time for me to go! During the mission Catch Professor Echo once and for all, his chat with an stranger will reveal key data about this characrter: Professor Echo: I know the world you came from was destroyed, but it doesn't have to happen again! Professor Echo: You've got to stop ! Dr Aeon?: Wait... Dr Aeon?: You're me? (aggroed) Dr. Aeon?: Villain? But you're dead! Or maybe that hasn't happened yet... Professor Echo: Get out of here, Aeon. This is my fight. Professor Echo: Just remember this moment... When it's your turn. Notes The Professor Echo and Dr. Aeon? models were mistakenly switched. Note: The Page Formerly Noting This Mistake Is Unavailable. See Also * Professor Echo's Independents profile for a list of his powers Category:Elite Boss